Suspension of objects is necessary for a multitude of display and utility purposes. Examples include, but are not limited to common houseplants, wind chimes and bird feeders. The invention subject of this patent is specifically useful for the suspension of carved melon and gourd lanterns.
Jack-o-lanterns have been carved from turnips and gourds for hundreds of years, but the practice did not become popular in North America until the late 1800's. Since that time jack-o-lanterns have become an icon to the fall season and the Halloween holiday.
Jack-o-lanterns are typically placed on ground level surfaces or on raised items or structures such as benches, chairs, tables, and display stands or other surfaces. This is the current state-of-the-art. Much innovation has occurred in the past twenty years in the field of pumpkin carving, but very little innovation has occurred in the field of jack-o-lantern display technologies. Display of jack-o-lantern art is currently limited to solid and stable locations where they must be set down. No currently marketed technologies enable a user to suspend jack-o-lanterns.
Current methods for the display of jack-o-lantern art limit the type of carvings that may be created. Typically, only one side of the jack-o-lantern may be visible since the carver must choose the best surface for carving. The natural shape of the pumpkin usually dictates which face will be viewable from the ground since this is the current state-of-the-art for jack-o-lantern display.